Best Present Ever!
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Yong Soo's tears were dried by the cold winter night. His whole body was shivering as he hugged himself tighter, a white fog coming out from his mouth as he sighed. Just a little bit more… until Yao come and he will confess to him… but… it's been 2 hours


_**Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia, this story is mine and mine only ;D**_

_**Summary : **__Yong Soo's tears were dried by the cold winter night. His whole body was shivering as he hugged himself tighter, a white fog coming out from his mouth as he sighed. Just a little bit more… until Yao comes and he will confess to him… but… it's been 2 hours … S. Korea x China ;)_

_**Best Present Ever!**_

China gave a loud groan when he heard his door being slammed open by none other than his youngest brother, Korea. He slowly changed his direction to the entrance of the hallway, hearing Korea's voice calling out for him as his footsteps grew louder. He was prepared for what was coming next. He sulked while looking down on his almost finished sewing. Pretending that he hadn't heard any noises from Korea, he ignored the guy who went inside uninvited in his living room.

"ANIKI! ANIKIII!" Yong Soo's voice screeched in his ears, making him cringe.

"I heard you already, aru! Shut up! So early in the morning…" Yao mumbled and cut the string with his teeth. Yong Soo grinned widely and started looking around for any hint of presents.

"Tomorrow is Christmas, Aniki! Have you prepared anything for my Christmas present?" he asked and walked toward him, sitting down excitedly. The China nation looked at him, almost blushing.

"I didn't prepare for anything, aru! Why don't you give me a present for once? Seriously, why do I have to be the one preparing presents for you while you give nothing to me each year, aru?" Yao looked away while huffing at his brother's manner. Yong Soo grinned yet again at his words.

"Because I'm cooler than you, Aniki! You have to give me presents while I'll shower you with lots of love!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms in such a manner. Yao sighed hopelessly and got up while folding the finished clothes. Yong Soo followed his brother's movements and stared at the clothes he had folded.

"Aniki, you sew clothes?" The youngest nation stood up, following him to his room.

"Stop following me, aru! Yes, I'm going to wrap this soon. So, go away!" Yao replied in annoyance while opening his bedroom door.

"I know! That cloth is for me! Even if I didn't need it, but I'll take it, Aniki!" Yao gaped at him when Yong Soo almost took the clothes from his hands. He quickly pulled the clothes from his reach and walked faster to his wardrobe.

"Wha- how rude, aru! And this is not for you, aru! Stop being so stupid for once! Seriously, Yong Soo… If you want a present then give me one first and _then_ I'll give you one!" Yong Soo look at him in disappointment; he started whining as he tried to take the clothes from Yao's hands.

Yao quickly pushed his hands away and put the clothes in his wardrobe. He decided to wrap it later when the kid was away from his house. The question was… _when_. He grimaced at the thought. He still had other things to do today and it's just the beginning of the day.

"Aniki aniki.. present present present present!" Yong Soo kept yelling when Yao pushed him out of his room, struggling to get free from the other's hands.

"I told you, if you want a present, you have to give me something this year aru! Now will you go home aru? I still have so many things to do! I don't have time for Christmas, aru! Go home, Yong Soo!" The nation stared at his big brother with a pleading look but Yao quickly looked away from those enticing eyes of his. He knew he shouldn't look at his puppy expression because he couldn't put a finger on why he always gave in to that look.

"Then I will give you one, Aniki!" Yong Soo suddenly said to Yao's surprise.

"Are you serious, aru? That would be great, aru!"

"Yes, so let's have a date on Christmas Eve -daze!" Yong Soo said with his arms wide open. Those sparkling looks and the annoying grin made China's vein pop.

"WHAT ARU? No way! Chirstmas Eve means today, aru! Definitely not, aru! I'm busy, don't you know? I'm always busy, I don't have time to party, Yong Soo! So, I wish you'd stop bugging me!"

"Aww Aniki! Just this once! Let's meet at the park near the border and I will give you the present? Okay okay? So prepare a present for me! I'll be waiting, Aniki! At 7 o'clock – daze!"

"Wait, Yong soo!" Yao was about to stop him, but his brother had already gone, running back to his own house. Yao groaned at the thought. It's not like he didn't want to have a date with him, but seriously… just how many times should he explain to that guy that… that kind of feeling… Yao sighed, trying to put the thought aside. They were brothers… Korea was his brother, the youngest of all the kids he had been taking care of. Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong… they all had left him… only Yong Soo kept on following him and sometimes driving him nuts. But he had to admit that the nation would make him a bit lonely if he really would go and leave him. Not that he ever admitted that to him. He was glad that even if they had cut ties with each other, Korea still followed him everywhere, even if it was horrible enough that he had to split himself.

Yao went back to his room and opened the wardrobe. He took out the clothes he had been sewing and smiled. It would fit Yong Soo's mature body perfectly. He had grown a lot and he could see the hanbok he always wore; those long sleeves of his had been starting to show his fingers when usually the garment was too long. wrapped the present carefully and tied it with a fancy ribbon. He had prepared for the present of course, and if only Yong Soo's words weren't a lie, then he would be happy to receive a present in return and not just a date. Yao shook his head; he had better create a list of what he should be doing today. He was extremely busy and didn't have much time left. He even wondered if he really had the time to go to the border just to meet the Korean Nation.

* * *

_7 o'clock…_

Yong Soo excitedly ran toward the park near the border. He couldn't help but grin widely as he imagined his Aniki arriving with a surprised look on his face when he realizes that he didn't bring any present. The present was a day off—at least one day—for his Aniki, since he knew that Yao was kind of a workaholic. And within this time, he will really confess his feelings for real. As soon as his feet had alighted on the entrance of the park, he looked around for Yao who was nowhere to be found. He came too early, it seems, but he will wait for him.

* * *

_8 o'clock…_

Yao stretched on his desk, smiling happily at his done job. Someone knocked on his door and he got up from his seat, greeting whoever it was waiting outside. He was done with everything today, so it shouldn't be a problem to welcome a visitor or two. To his surprised, it was his brother who had come to visit. Yao immediately gave a warm welcome to Japan.

"Aiyaaah~ it's been so long since you've come to visit, aru! This is the best day ever! Why don't you come in and eat yamcha, aru? I've prepared it for dinner." Japan smiled and bowed to him.

"It's been a while, China-san. If you don't mind, I will come in. Thank you very much."

"Of course, aru! Come in come in! I'll prepare the yamcha, wait a moment, aru!"

Yao went to the kitchen while Kiku sat in the living room, patiently waiting. He looked around the house, and gave a small secret smile. It had been a while since he had visited him and he was sure nothing much had changed since then.

"Here is the yamcha, aru! You should eat a lot!" Yao set lots of yamcha on the table happily and they both started chatting. While talking, China made sure that Japan remembered not to eat from his chopsticks, used a small plate, did not put too much seasoning in his miso soup, and some other traditions of his which he thought was good for Japan, not noticing that Japan was actually almost choking on his yamcha overtime while Yao shouted and corrected the way he ate.

Deep inside, Japan promised to himself that even if China invited him next year to eat yamcha, he'll not come. He would rather celebrate Christmas with his Axis Power friends.

'_China-san's yamcha are good and tasty… but… with so many rules just to eat one… it's tiring the hell out of me…'_

* * *

_9 o'clock…_

Yong Soo started at the snow which was getting heavier. He looked down on his feet that by now were starting to get surrounded by the snow. He leaned back on the bench he was sitting on, and slowly brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly. As he sighed, a fog of white came out from his mouth and his face grew redder. It was cold… but he can still wait, he knew it was too sudden… and Yao had said that he was too busy today… But knowing him, he had never broken any promises… Yong Soo gave a small smile; he will not come to his house, he will wait here patiently. If his Aniki comes to the park, then it means there was still hope for him to confess for real in a serious way. He had to wait…

* * *

China waved goodbye to Japan happily and noticed that it was actually snowing outside. It seemed to be getting heavier, but it was not his concern. Today went perfectly smooth for him, and he had already finished his entire job. Surely he didn't miss a thing today… did he? Yao looked around, and remembering that he had to clean the dishes, quickly went back to the living room. His eyes caught something red near the small table and he gave a sharp gasp. He quickly went to the desk and took Yong Soo's present.

"Oh crap!" He whirled his head to look at the time; about two hours and a half had passed since Korea had left, and he was so terribly late. Never before had he been so late when making promises! No, was Yong Soo actually still at the park up to now? But if he wasn't, then why didn't he just come to his house? Could it be that he was still waiting for him? No way… but… he could just go there to make sure that he wasn't… Yao grabbed the nearest coat and umbrella; he brought the present with him inside a plastic bag and dashed outside his house.

* * *

Yong Soo's tears were already dried by the cold snow. He was shivering and as he clutched at his own hands, they felt numb. He should have left by now, but he didn't know why he was still sitting in the cold snow. He gave a gasp of breath as he untangled himself, his whole body freezing and unable to take a steady walk.

"Aniki…" He gave a sob and his legs gave out; he crouched as he hugged himself and started another sob. It was his answer then… Yong Soo gave a small sad smile for his entire life. He should have known…

"I hate you, Aniki…" he mumbled while forcing himself to stand up, ignoring the numbness of his body. He turned around and his eyes went wide as he saw the person in front of him, gasping for breath.

"Yong Soo!" The China nation ran to him. He was staring at him with wide eyes, not believing what he was seeing: his brother stood there, trembling and with his head full of snow. Yao couldn't help but grab him by the arm.

"Aniki…"

"Stupid!" he shouted to him. Yong Soo only stared at him, stunned.

"Aniki… you… you came… you actually came…"

"What are you doing here, Yong Soo! You could be dead by now, aru! Are you stupid, aru?" he couldn't help but yell at him and started to drag him outside the park.

"W-why… what took you so long, Aniki? I've been waiting for you here and you never came. You forgot, didn't you, Aniki? Don't you love me, Aniki?" Yao stopped pulling him when he heard those questions. He forgot, dammit. Yao slowly turned around, staring at Yong Soo's angry look.

"Yong Soo… listen…"

"I've been thinking about this, Aniki. It's okay, you don't have to force yourself to be here. I… know your true feelings for me –daze. I'm about to go home anyway… You shouldn't have come here in the middle of your busy time." Yong Soo gave him a sad smile and walked past him. Yao's eyes widened; he never thought of how much one simple sentence would hurt him. Yao quickly caught his wrist only to be yanked off forcefully. Yao stared at Korea's angry look and watched him walk away. Yao's hand trembled as he tried to reach him again.

'_No… please… I don't want to lose you again… Not even half of you…'_

Yao quickly grabbed his arm.

"I love you, aru! I really do!" he yelled out of his mind, and suddenly clamped his mouth shut at the sudden spill of confession. The Korean nation's eyes widened at the words, and he quickly turned around to look at Yao's blushing face. Never before had he heard him saying those three words back to him.

"A-Aniki…"

"I'm sorry, aru. I _have_ said that I'm so busy today. But you insisted, not even listening to me, aru. I brought your present as well, aru…" He showed him the wet, wrapped present inside a transparent plastic bag. Yao slowly looked up to him and gaped when he saw Yong Soo's teary eyes.

"W-why are you crying aru?" Yao quickly backed away when Yong Soo stepped forward.

"This is the best present ever from you, Aniki!" He gave a hard sob as his tears slid down his cheeks, almost immediately dried by the cold weather.

"ANIKIIIII!" Yong Soo almost toppled his brother with his bear hug.

"I was waiting for you, Aniki! I thought you would not come! I'm so happy that you came-da-daze" he was talking in-between shivering. He gave a big happy grin and quickly hugged the smaller man with trembling hands. Yao felt his cold body pressed against his, gosh! He was as cold as ice! Yao felt guilt wash over him.

"Why didn't you come to my house, aru? Unbelievable! Usually you just barge in without an invitation, aru! Hey! Come closer, aru!" Yao yanked his sleeve and tried to make his fingers curled inside the garment. He raised the umbrella higher for Yong Soo's height. His brother was now taller than him; seriously, he never noticed it _that_ much.

"I'm so happy, Aniki…" Yong Soo murmured into Yao's ear. When Yao looked at him his eyes went wide as he felt Yong Soo's lips against him. His lips were so cold, slightly trembling and chapped. Yao was stunned by the sudden act from his part. The lips were gone by the second he thought he might return the gesture to them, to warm them up. Yao stared at Yong Soo's usual grin.

"What did you do, aru?" Yao was now blushing furiously, almost dropping both items to the ground.

"I love you, Aniki… That's my present for you…" Yong Soo exclaimed. Love? Of course he loved him, Yao had had enough of those words ringing in his ears every time. But somehow… this one time had been said with more honesty and seriousness. Yong Soo's grin suddenly disappeared as he felt he had reached his limit. Yao yelped when he saw him falling backward, fainting before him.

"Yong Soo! Yong Soo!"

* * *

"Geezz… don't give me much more work to do by taking care of you, aru!" Yao put a towel on his forehead. He put his hand on Yong Soo's neck, feeling the fever going down a bit. Yong Soo only grinned at him.

"Fever was invented in Korea—"

"Stop lying, aru!" Yao scolded him and put the basin of ices on the nearest table.

"Aniki…" Yong Soo called out.

"What, aru?" Yao looked at his brother who was smiling up at him.

"Do I look cool with these new clothes you gave me?" he questioned him, trying to look through himself while staring at his new hanbok. Yao couldn't help but smile.

"You do, aru"

"Then, I'm glad –daze! Oh yes, Aniki…"

"Shut up, aru! You should rest, and stop talking!"

"I want you to kiss me, so I will get better!" Yong Soo's words made Yao spluttered.

"What nonsense are you talking about, aru?"

"Did you know, I'll be better if you kiss me, Aniki! That kind of kiss is invented in Korea!"

"And I'm the one who will get sick in return? No way! I haven't been sick for 4000 years!"

"You've not gotten sick even once, Aniki? Meaning you are strong enough that you won't get sick, even if you kiss me!"

"Shut up, aru!"

"Then Aniki's confession yesterday is a lie?" Just about to leave the room, Yao stopped in mid-step when Yong Soo mentioned it. He was blushing to the roots of his hair now.

"O-okay, aru… Just stay still and it will be just a peck!" Yao looked down to Yong Soo's happy face.

"Yay~ Now I'll close my eyes, and you'll kiss me!" He quickly closed his eyes and waited impatiently. Yao stared at him for a moment; he sighed but then smiled at him. He slowly crawled over and put his hands forward to support himself as he leaned down; he propped his hands on each side of Yong Soo's head and brushed his lips against his. He pressed against his now warm lips softly while smiling as he felt Yong Soo's hand running across his cheek, caressing him. Yao slowly broke the kiss and smiled down at him.

"Feel better now?" he teased the young nation with a grin and Yong Soo laughed.

"Definitely! One more?"

"That's enough, aru!" He was now blushing, but before he could move, Yong Soo pulled him down for another kiss, opening his mouth to lick the bottom of Yao's lips, seeking entrance. Yao gave a gasp and let Yong Soo enter him. Their tongues clashed against each other's, both moaning as the heat rose between them.

"Uh… Yong—" He stopped when the door suddenly opened, and his eyes widened.

"China-san, I hear Korea-kun caught a fever, so I think I might help a… bit… I'm sorry for disturbing—" Japan stared at the scene in front of him with wide eyes, blushing and fidgeting, before turning around and closing the door behind him. Yao quickly stood up and chased after him.

"Ja-Japan! Wait, Japaaaan~!"

Yong Soo was grinning madly as he felt his body starting to get better. A love problem for his nation had been cured!

_**The End. xD**_

_**Thank you for XEOHE for beta read this fic! X3**__ Okay, this is my first Hetalia fic, and based on S. Korea x China OwO I'm glad I can write for both of them xD I love Yong Soo so much wahaha_

_By the way, have you listened to the drama cd of China's Christmas? The one from that comic strip, I was laughing so hard hearing Japan spluttering every time Yao shouted at him when eating yamcha.. 0_0 seriously, Yao…_

_Anyway, give me your opinion of this fic :3 thank you x)_


End file.
